


Apartment

by grettama



Series: Bunny [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny Storm didn't believe at love at first sight. But then he saw Bucky Barnes, and just like the butterfly effect, it changed everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apartment

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the birth of my new ship: Bunny a.k.a Bucky Barnes/Johnny Storm

“Terimakasih Loki, untuk memeriahkan pesta!” seru Tony seraya menembakkan repulsornya ke arah langit-langit gereja yang berlubang beberapa kali.

Gereja kacau balau dengan atap yang berlubang, kursi yang bergelimpangan dimana-mana, mayat-mayat alien yang baru saja dibawa Loki untuk menginvasi pernikahan Steve dan Tony bergelimpangan dimana-mana, tapi tetap saja _mood_ pesta Tony tidak pudar.

Bucky hanya menggeleng geli melihat bilyuner itu sembari membantu Natasha Romanoff bangkit.

“Kau baik-baik saja?” tanya Bucky pada wanita Rusia itu. Natasha hanya mengangguk singkat dan langsung melesat ke Clint Barton untuk merencanakan penahanan Loki.

Bucky memandang sekeliling ruangan untuk mengecek seberapa parah kerusakannya sebelum Tony dan Thor mulai menggila dan mulai merusakkan barang-barang lagi karena atmosfer pesta, dan ia melihat Steve, yang baru saja mendarat di lantai gereja bersamaan dengan menghilangnya api di sekujur tubuhnya.

Bucky mengernyit. _‘Tunggu, itu bukan Steve_ ,’ pikir Bucky. ‘ _Memang mirip sekali kalau dilihat sekilas.’_ Dan lagi, sejak kapan Steve bisa memunculkan api dari sekujur tubuhnya begitu?

Entah karena merasa dipandangi atau apa, bocah api itu membalas tatapan Bucky, tapi kemudian membelalak dan kemudian buru-buru mengalihkan pandang. Bucky mengerjap heran, kalau-kalau ia masih memasang tampang sangar Winter Soldier-nya karena baru saja bertarung melawan alien-alien Loki, tepat ketika Tony berseru memanggilnya.

“Hey, Bucky! Kau sudah bertemu Johnny Storm yang aku bilang mirip Steve itu?”

Tampak Tony berjalan ke arahnya sambil merangkul bocah api yang baru saja dilihat Bucky. _‘Oh, jadi namanya Johnny Storm.’_

Johnny tampak ingin melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Tony, tapi Tony masih mengenakan armornya, jadi bukan hal mudah untuk melepaskan diri begitu saja.

Tony berhenti di depan Bucky dan menambahkan, “Ngomong-ngomong, dia tinggal di Baxter Building yang cuma beberapa blok jaraknya dari Avengers Tower. Aku tidak ingin kau pindah dari Avengers Tower yang luar biasa, tapi kalau kau tetap ingin pindah, kau bisa ke Baxter Building. Dari situ kau masih bisa melihat kemewahan Avengers Tower karyaku.”

Bucky hanya mendengus geli mengabaikan Tony dan beralih ke Johnny, “Keberatan kalau kau menemaniku melihat-lihat Baxter Building besok?”

Johnny hanya mengangguk dan buru-buru pergi, membuat Tony mengernyit heran. “Kenapa dia? Apa kepalanya terbentur sesuatu?”

“Memangnya kenapa?”

Tony mengangkat bahunya ke arah Bucky. “Rasa percaya dirinya hanya bisa disaingi olehku, jadi kalau dia ber—oh.”

Bucky mengangkat sebelah alisnya ke arah Tony. “’Oh’ apa?”

Pertanyaan Bucky dijawab oleh seringai Tony. “Kau luar biasa, Bucky.”

Dan tanpa menjelaskan apapun lagi, Tony berlalu pergi, menghampiri Steve dan menciumnya lagi, meninggalkan Bucky yang masih kebingungan.

* * *

Johnny Storm benar-benar tidak percaya ini.

Semalam setelah pernikahan Steve Rogers dan Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes meneleponnya, memastikan ia bisa menemaninya melihat-lihat Baxter Building hari ini.

_Ia benar-benar tak bisa percaya_ kalau ia sedang bertingkah layaknya anak gadis lima belas tahun yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Tapi memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Konyol memang, tapi Johnny jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Bucky.

Oke, silakan tertawa, tapi Johnny baru pertama kali ini merasa yang seperti ini. Ia melihat Bucky, dan langsung yakin kalau dia adalah orang yang tepat yang Johnny inginkan untuk menghabiskan sisa hidup bersamanya. Oh, bahkan Johnny belum pernah berfantasi sedalam itu pada semua gadis yang pernah ditidurinya.

Ia bahkan kikuk bukan kepalang ketika Tony mengenalkannya pada Bucky. Dan sekarang mereka berdua sudah akan melihat-lihat apartemen. _Ini luar biasa_.

Johnny keluar dari kamarnya setelah memastikan dandanannya tidak berlebihan dan langsung melesat untuk turun dari lantai teratas Baxter Building milik Fantastic Four. Ia berjanji akan menunggu Bucky di lobi.

Bersamaan dengan ia mencapai lobi, Bucky memasuki Baxter Building. Ia tidak mengenakan setelah _bestman_ -nya hari ini ( _tentu saja, tolol_ ), melainkan jaket kulit hitam ala Steve Rogers dan celana jins biasa. Johnny tak tahan untuk tidak nyengir. Tentu saja. Pria dari tahun empat puluhan memiliki selera berpakaian yang sama.

“Hai,” sapa Bucky begitu mencapai Johnny.

Johnny menghela napas dan membalas senyum Bucky. Ia sudah berlatih sepanjang malam untuk tidak segugup kemarin ketika Tony memperkenalkan mereka. Ia harus bisa menguasai diri.

“Ada apartemen kosong tepat di lantai di bawah lantai kami kalau kau mau melihat-lihat?”

Bucky mengangguk, menyetujui tawaran Johnny dan Johnny memimpinnya menuju lift.

“Kalau aku boleh tahu, kenapa kau mencari tempat tinggal lain? Kenapa tidak di Avengers Tower?” tanya Johnny begitu pintu lift menutup di belakang mereka.

“Ah, aku bukan anggota Avengers secara resmi dan di sana nyaris tidak ada privasi kalau kau tahu maksudku,” jawab Bucky, tertawa geli. “Tony Stark, dan rasa penasarannya yang luar biasa.”

Johnny nyaris _braindead_ begitu melihat tawa Bucky dari dekat. “Oh, kupikir kau pindah karena tak tahan melihat mantanmu dengan suami barunya.” _Oh, kesalahan. Tampaknya otak Johnny benar-benar sudah mati_.

Johnny buru-buru menekap mulutnya, bersiap menghadapi amukan Winter Soldier, tapi di luar dugaan, Bucky justru tertawa lagi.

“Oh, lihat siapa yang bicara. Pemuda yang naksir Tony habis-habisan sampai Steve melemparmu dengan perisainya. Pasti sakit, eh?” balas Bucky, membuat tawa Johnny lepas. _Sial, sepertinya ia sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta_.

“Darimana kau dengar aku naksir Tony?” tanya Johnny setelah berhasil menguasai tawanya.

“Steve bilang padaku pagi ini begitu aku bilang aku mungkin akan pindah ke Baxter Building. Ia langsung menguliahiku panjang lebar tentang betapa brengseknya kau. Dan Tony juga menambahkan cerita tentang ia yang mabuk dan salah mengira kau sebagai Steve dan berakhir tidur denganmu. Pengalaman hidupmu luar biasa, Johnny.”

Bucky nyengir lebar, dan Johnny rasanya meleleh.

“Kau tahu, semua orang bilang kau mirip Steve, tapi mendengar cerita mereka, aku malah merasa kau lebih mirip aku sebelum Winter Soldier,” tambah Bucky lagi.

Pintu lift membuka dan Bucky mendului Johnny keluar dari lift, sementara Johnny harus memaksa dirinya kembali ke kenyataan setelah diterbangkan ke awang-awang.

“Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir begitu?” tanya Johnny seraya kembali memimpin Bucky menuju apartemen tujuan mereka.

Bucky angkat bahu sementara Johnny membuka pintu apartemen dan menyilakan Bucky masuk. “Entahlah. Playboy. Serampangan. Berdarah panas. Kurasa kita akan bisa berteman baik. Wow, apartemen ini bagus juga. Aku akan mengambilnya.”

“Bagaimana kalau aku ingin lebih dari sekedar teman?” celetuk Johnny, bahkan sebelum ia menyadarinya.

Pertanyaan itu membuat Bucky berbalik untuk menghadapi Johnny, sementara yang dipandang sedang mengurut keningnya frustasi.

“Oke, abaikan, aku bukan diriku sendiri sejak kemarin. Abaikan itu pertanyaan bodohku itu tadi,” ucap Johnny.

Johnny setengah berharap Bucky akan langsung melangkah keluar ruangan dan memandangnya sinis, tapi alih-alih, ia justru merasakan sentuhan di puncak kepalanya. Johnny memberanikan diri untuk mendongak dan mendapati Bucky sedang tersenyum geli seraya mengacak rambutnya pelan, membuat jantung Johnny nyaris meledak.

“Kau menarik. Kita lihat nanti apa aku bisa memenuhi ekspektasimu itu atau tidak. Tapi sementara itu, tugasmu adalah membantuku mengurus apartemen ini, _boy_ ,” ujar Bucky seraya merangkul Johnny keluar dari apartemen untuk mengurus pembeliannya di kantor.

Saat itulah. Saat itu adalah saat matinya Johnny ‘Playboy-Lady Killer’ Storm.

**Disclaimer: Marvel**

**Author's Note:**

> I think I've really lost my ability to write orz


End file.
